A Chance Encounter
by Origin of the Purge
Summary: Sokka and Zuko find themselves trapped in a snowstorm. What will develop between these two? This is set after the Siege of the North.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the "The Siege of the North"

I do not own Avatar.

Prelude:

After the Avatar wiped out the fire nation navy attacking the Northern Water Tribe we find them all reflecting on the victory. We catch Iroh and Zuko on a makeshift raft heading away from the city. Iroh says he is surprised Zuko is not at that moment trying to capture the Avatar. Zuko declares he is tired, and Iroh soothingly tells him he should rest. Zuko then closes his eyes. Katara meets up with Aang, Momo, Sokka, and Appa as they all look out at the moon realizing they successfully warded off the Fire Nation.

The gang decides to spend a few more days with the Water Tribe before being dropped off at Earth Nation on Pakku's way to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara and Aang train with Master Pakku, while Sokka upset about Yue, decides he needs sometime alone. With Aang permission he ventures off with Appa to explore the continent a little and clear his head. A few hours later an unexpected storm hits the area creating massive waves, strong wind, and sub-zero temperatures.

Chapter One

"Woah Appa easy boy....easy," Sokka shouted at Appa, the storm was setting in fast and Sokka knew the last place he wanted to be was lost in the blizzard. "What if I end up like Aang." He thought to himself, "asleep in a iceberg for 100 years...nah I'll probably just freeze to death... wait that's no better...faster Appa...YipYip." Sokka decided to take a short cut by the coast that would save them almost at least a half an hour. Problem with this was the weather was much worse on the coast then in the snowy plains. "Aahhhh!!," Sokka screamed as the air bison jerked and and tried to dodge the waves and winds. Appa tried his best to remain level, but he was anything but. Sokka holding on for dear life suddenly was wiped on his side as Appa cut a hard right, the fall had knocked loose his boomerang and it moved freely in the saddle as Appa did. Sokka reached for it letting go of the rope only for a few seconds, but as he did Appa made a hard left and Sokka went falling off the saddle trying desperately to hang on to Appas leg. The wind got the better of him and soon he was falling towards the earth screaming at the top of his lungs. He braised himself for his inevitable landing trying to figure out the best way to protect himself. It happened so fast. The next thing he knew he was laying in a pile snow. "I'm Alive!" he shouted, next came his quick search, "arms, legs, head, boomerang.... I did survive!" It didn't take but a minute for the fact to set in that he was lost, on a frozen beach with absolutely no way of getting back to his family and friends. Panic began to set in as he franticly tried to search for anything that looked familiar. He couldn't even remember which direction he was going with Appa before he fell. "I'm doomed," he cried out load, "Why me!!!" He spotted what he thought looked to be the wall of a house up ahead, "oh thank God." He ran towards it as fast he could, falling more than running as the snow was now around 3 feet deep. He approached the wall only to find it appeared to have been the bottom of some kind of raft, "a lot good a raft will do me in this storm," he thought to himself. He was just about away from the coast towards so hills when suddenly he stepped on something hard in the snow. Digging where his foot had been he found what appeared to be a leg, "holy crap" yelled Sokka. At first nervous the owner of this leg was dead, he knew he had to check. Sokka quickly went to work digging up the poor individual finally ending at his head. "Zuko," he thought to himself, "what is he doing here." Sokka got up and started to walk away, something made him turn around. He looked at the firebender and remembered how earlier Aang refused to leave Zuko behind even after he had kidnapped him. Finally Sokka decided he couldn't just leave him out there to die, so he threw him on his back and headed in-land.

Do you like it so far??? Please Review I would like so constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!! =)


	2. Chapter 2

This is set after the "The Siege of the North"

I do not own Avatar.

Chapter Two

Zuko finally woke up some hours later, dazed and confused he looked around, "how did I get hear?" he thought to himself. He was colder than he had ever been in his whole life, he was sure he'd be dead if it hadn't been for his firebender increased body heat. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the cave, but eventually he could make out what seemed to be a small pile of wood laying, but 2 feet from him. With one snap of his fingers he had a fire going, it was then he noticed someone else laying on the other side across from him. He sat up and looked over, "water tribe" he whispered to himself. He didn't know who, but from the outfit it was definitely water tribe. "Hey" Zuko said, "are you awake?" Zuko sat there for a minute, "helllooo?" he said against his time a little louder, "hey I'm talking to you water nation peasant!" Zuko although still tired from the past few days events got up and walked over, "hey I wake up I'm talking to you, don't you know who I am?, I demand respect!!" he was standing right over the water nation teen.

He reached down to shake the teen awake. "Zuko put his hand on the teens shoulder and could immediately feel how cold his body heat was. He rolled the teen on his back and saw that it appeared he was experiencing hypothermia. He knew from his uncle that if he didn't get the teen warmed up and quick he would die. Zuko sat behind him and pulled him close his back to Zuko's chest. He knew if he warmed him to quick the cold blood entering his heart could kill him too. Zuko began to breath into his hands and rub the boys arms and face. Although he didn't exactly know why he cared so much, he couldn't let this boy die. Strangely enough having the teen against him and feeling his breathed relaxed Zuko, and after about ten minutes he fell asleep, holding the teen against him and in his arms.

Zuko awoke feeling the teen jerk is his arms. "Why was he still holding him?" he thought to himself. The teen still looked to be sleeping but had warmed up incredibly. Zuko laid the boys head down and went back to his original spot by the fire. The fire was running low and Zuko knew he would have to find some wood if it was to remain lit much longer. Until know he really hadn't taken the time to look around in the cave, so he headed towards the opening. As he turned around a corner he saw a pile of wood and some satchels. "These were from my raft!" he exclaimed. "Oh no Uncle Iroh!" Zuko looked outside all he saw was snow, no coast, water, no sky, just thick snow raining down. He picked up some wood and his satchel and headed back to the fire. He had no more than added the wood and sat down that he began to hear the water nation teen stir.

He looked over as the boy sat up and stretched his arms out above his head. "It's about time you woke up!" said Zuko. His words caused the boy to jump and turn around to look at him. "Oh your awake Zuko, good I wasn't to sure you were going to make it." "I can say the same about you....whats your name?" "Sokka, my name is Sokka, you've been hunting us for weeks now and you can't even remember my name jeez." "Wait you travel with the Avatar, that is why you look familiar." "Ding Ding we have a winner," Sokka said sarcastically. " Shut up, why would I remember your name, you can't restore my honor." Zuko said.  
The cave fell silent for a few minutes, both not knowing what to say really. "Sokka, can I ask you a question." "Yeah whats up," "you wouldn't happen to have seen my uncle out there when you found me would you? I mean even if he was dead, I need to know." "Sorry Zuko but I didn't see your Uncle anywhere. I dug you up and brought you here then ran to grab some wood from the raft and found those satchels. By the way do you got any jerky or anything in there cause I'm starving." "Here all I got is some fruit and some dried fish. We should conserve it though we don't know how long this storm will last." with that Zuko handed Sokka some fruit and a piece of fish before taking a little for himself. Hours passed and soon it was nighttime. Sokka and Zuko talked about their families and their fighting skills, but nothing to personal. "Sokka we should prob try and conserve the wood too I see we don't have to much of it left. Maybe we should put the fire out tonight and i'll relight it in the morning." Zuko asked. "We'll freeze I'm not a firebender like you sparky. Without that fire I will freeze to death!" Sokka raised his voice but not threateningly only yo get his point across. "We'll sleep back to back, my body heat will keep us both warm, and if we get too cold I'll just relight the fire." "Fine," Sokka said. He went over and laid down next to where Zuko was. Zuko put the fire out and laid down, he was about 6-8 inches from his back touching Sokka's, "is that fine or are you going to freeze?" Zuko said sarcastically. "It's fine," there was a slight pause, "goodnight Zuko," Sokka said. "Yeah you too." Zuko mumbled.

Is it progressing ok? Its my first try at writing a story so please review and let me know ho it's going. Thanks for reading!! =)


	3. Chapter 3

This is set after the "The Siege of the North"

I do not own Avatar.

So I wasn't to sure which direction to go in from the last chapter. So after this chapter I'm sure you'll know. (next chapter will be graphic)

Thanks for the advice. It makes a lot more sense that way lol. Hope this ones better, please give me some feedback if you can :)

**Chapter Four**

Zuko laid there for about 30 minutes, he couldn't fall asleep. He could here Sokka snoring quietly next to him.

"How can he sleep and I can't,"

He laid there for another ten minutes, still nothing no even a yawn.

"What the fuck!"

At that time he heard Sokka move.

"shit, did I wake him up,"

He then felt Sokka lean into his back, as if he was trying to use his a blanket. He could feel Sokka Shivering against his spine.

"Damn he's cold, should I light the fire.... no, I'll just lay against him. He needs me to keep him warm."

Zuko seemed to be justifying his actions to himself. With that Zuko rolled onto his back and scooted up against Sokka. Not five minutes had passed and Zuko suddenly felt Sokka roll towards him throwing his arm around the the firebender and putting his head on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko thought about saying something but couldn't bring himself to wake the boy. Surprisingly having the Sokka hold him made him feel relaxed and calm. Zuko soon fell fast asleep with Sokka cuddling up against him.

Zuko woke up and immediately felt like something was missing even without opening his eyes. He could no longer feel Sokka on him. He sat up and looked around,

"Sokka"

there was no answer

"SOKKA!"

Where was he? Zuko stood up and walked towards where the wood had been kept. The morning light crept in the cave enough so he could make out where the path was. Sokka wasn't by the wood or in the front of the cave. Zuko looked out into the snow

"he couldn't have gone out there, could he of?"

He went back into the main area and quickly lit the fire. He noticed there was a small path leading towards the back of the cave followed it in hopes that Sokka was just exploring or something. As he was out of sight of the fire he heard some sobbing coming from around the bend to his left.

"Sokka?"

"is that you?"

"Leave me alone Zuko,"

"Whats going on? Did I do something?"

Zuko was surprised to himself actually concerned.

"No I just wanna be left alone."

"My uncle always try's to get me to talk about whats bothering me..... um do you wanna talk?"

"Maybe later I just need some space."

"Ok Sokka, I'll go get some food together."

Why was Zuko being nice to this water nation peasant anyway, why did he care if Sokka was upset, it's not like their friends, Zuko thought to himself. About a half hour later Sokka reemerged and sat next to fire Zuko handed him some food and they both just sat there and ate in silence for a while. Eventually Sokka broke down and told Zuko all about Yue and what had happen the past few weeks he had been here. For hours they talked with each other mostly just Zuko listening to Sokka and agreeing with him when he asked his opinion. It wasn't long until they had noticed that they had talked the whole day, and the sun had already set.

They laid down next to each other again and Zuko put out the fire.

"Zuko"

"Yeah"

"Your not a bad guy, I think if you weren't always chasing us around trying to kill us we would actually be friends."

Sokka didn't know why he said this, but for some reason it just came out.

"Thanks Sokka, but I'm not really friend material."

Zuko rolled over and put his back to Sokka.

"Oh....ok night."

Zuko could tell by the tone of his voice he was disappointed. As much as he wanted to turn around and tell Sokka he would like to be friends, he knew it wasn't possible. He was the prince of the fire nation and the water tribe we're their enemies.

Zuko could hear Sokka moving and fidgeting next to him

"Is something wrong Sokka?"

"Um nothing I'm just a bit cold, but it's ok I'll survive."

"here come closer my heat will warm you."

Sokka moved closer to Zuko, their arms touching, he couldn't get any closer with them laying side to side. Zuko could feel Sokka shaking still

"Sokka your still cold? Aren't you used to this growing up in the southern water tribe?"

"The cold yes, but when it came time to sleep I always had tons of blankets"

there was a slight pause, both knew what they wanted but neither wanted to be the first to say it. Zuko could still feel Sokka shivering, he finally gave in.

"Sokka"

"yeah?"

"you're still cold aren't you?"

"kinda... yeah"

"do you wanna sleep like we did last night?"

"Yeah!....oh I mean I guess I wouldn't want to freeze or anything"

with that Sokka rolled on his side and threw his arm across Zuko, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"that better?"

"yeah I'm warmer already"

They both laid there for a few minutes Zuko could feel Sokka's breathing and it was so relaxing. He enjoyed his touch, his warmth. He wondered if Sokka felt relaxed too. They both drifted to sleep within minutes. A few hours later a noise woke Zuko, he produced a flame only to see Sokka had kicked the wood pile. Zuko was ready to fall back asleep when he felt something pressing up against his leg.

What do you think? Good cliffhanger?

Please review, thanks for reading =)


	4. Chapter 4

This is set after the "The Siege of the North"

I do not own Avatar.

Please leave a review! :)

**Chapter Four**

It didn't take long for Zuko to realize what was touching his leg. He just laid there, stunned, he didn't know how to react. _ Why is that happening to him, why is it happening while touching me? Is he... nah, thats crazy not Sokka he seems to act so manly. He does seem to have a soft side to him though. I wish I wasn't angry all the time maybe I would have a soft side too. Sokka... you are so lucky. _Zuko started to stare at the sleeping boy. _ For a water tribe boy he isn't have bad looking. Wait why am I thinking about this. Whats wrong with me? _Zuko couldn't talk his eyes off the boy, he started to imagine "disgusting thoughts" as he called them. _ Why am I thinking like this, this is ridiculous it must be because we're trapped here...yeah that's it. I mean I've never had these thoughts before it's probably just because of how much time I've had to spend with this peas... I mean Sokka. _After this realization in his mind, he found his eyes still looked over the sleeping boys body. Zuko felt himself stiffen up. _Ugh why the hell did I just get.... _He stopped himself. _ Nevermind, its just a teenage thing, yeah. _He decided it was best to just let it go and just go to sleep and forget any of this ever happened, so he repositioned himself and drifted off to sleep.

Sokka had already awaken and had started gathering some chow when he began to hear what sounded like Zuko screaming. He rushed over to see the boy still asleep but screaming out in agony. Zuko's screams were terrifying, and he seemed to be crying.

"Zuko wake up, you having a bad dream or something wake up!"

Sokka shouted as he shook him. Zuko woke up, puzzled and surprised to see the water tribe teen holding his shoulders.

"What are you doing? Whats going on?"

At this Zuko pushed Sokka's hands off him and sat up. Turing to look at the boy he noticed Sokka had his hair down and looked rather disheveled from his former appearance. _Why am I thinking about this? _

"Well, why did you wake me up?"

Sokka seem to be a loss of words. What had just happened, he wasn't all that sure.

"You were screaming, it sounded like someone was killing you or something. I ran over to see what was up, I think you were having a bad dream or something."

Zuko knew what his dream was about, he had failed to catch the Avatar and now his father would never accept him home. He was threatened with death if he returned without the Avatar. In his dream he would be home begging his father to restore his honor. Every time his dreams would end with his father laughing at him.

"Oh I normally don't scream in my sleep I guess it wasn't a very good dream."

Zuko had hoped to drop the conversation but before he he stand up he saw that Sokka had something on his mind he wanted share.

"I know all about bad dreams, I always dream about my mother, she was killed by the fire nation during a raid. In my dreams I always try to save he but I'm just a few seconds to late. I let her down, I let my sister down, I let my father down, I let my tribe down. It hard to wake up from that and pretend that everything is ok.... ya know? So if you wanna.... I don't know talk about your dream or something...."

Sokka wiped away a tear from his eye, looking a Zuko who was just staring at the ground.

"I...I....I don't remember...it doesn't matter"

Zuko got up and headed towards the mouth of the cave, a few feet away he turned for a second to see Sokka still sitting there, he seemed so depressed.

_Why couldn't I just tell him my dream? Would that have been so hard? He wouldn't understand anyway he hates the fire nation, he would probably hate me right now if we weren't trapped here._

A few minutes passed and Zuko returned from the front of the cave and took a seat a few feet away from Sokka. The rest of the day went by without hardly two words spoken between the two. It had become night and Zuko was finishing picking at the little food they had to eat.

"I didn't mean to come off like a jerk before, I'm sorry about your mom. I know how you feel I lost my mom to the fire nation too, well not the same way but yeah I where your coming from"

"It's ok, I don't know what I was expecting you to say after I told you, I guess part of me wished your were a shrink."

They both kinda laughed under their breath. Sitting there both lost in their own thoughts.

I Know I had said this chapter would be graphic well I lied. Next chapter is where the action is.

As always please review.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

This is set after the "The Siege of the North"

I do not own Avatar.

Please leave a review! :)

**Chapter Five**

Sokka looked over to Zuko. Zuko could almost fell those blue eyes staring at him again.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?"

"Well I have been thinking about this all day and how I can I want to be friends with you when I hate the fire nation so much. I mean..don't take this the wrong way but I don't think I can be friends with the prince of the fire nation, the nation that killed hundreds of innocent people and the cause of all the worlds suffering. You would one day be firelord and be just like the rest of your family."

Sokka could see Zuko tense up.

"Who said I would be just like the firelords before me? Maybe I would work towards an agreement or something. Don't talk to me about my homeland. I will not just sit by and let you bad mouth my country and my people, and why would I want to be friends with you anyway. You are a water tribe peasant. Your not even a waterbender, if you were then at least I could show you a little respect. I am a prince, born of royal blood, one day I will rule the fire nation and you will bow at my feet!"

Zuko had no more than finished talking when suddenly Sokka charged at him. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the ground with a sword at his neck.

"I will never bow to you or anyone for that matter. Give me one reason I shouldn't do the world a favor and just kill you now?"

Zuko could feel Sokkas' hot breath as he spoke those words he had him pinned the ground, a sword to his throat, and Sokkas' face was only a few inches from his own. He looked up into the teary eyes of the boy.

"You won't kill me because if you my sister would replace me in line for the throne and if she becomes firelord the world is truly damned. So you won't kill me because part of you wants to believe I could end this war, and the other part knows killing me would leave you to die here alone."

Sokka knew he was right, he removed his sword and began to sit up. Within seconds Zuko had turned the tables and had him pinned against the ground.

"Don't forget I could take you down in an instant. I did it at the southern water tribe and I could do it again, so don't give me a reason...ok?"

With those word Zuko got off Sokka and sat down a few feet away. The cave feel silent once more, both not knowing what to say to the other. Finally Sokka broke the silence, since he knew Zuko never would.

"I guess it was messed up to judge you like that. But in my defense you have been chasing my friends and I all over the world, and for your information sparky I am not a peasant my father happens to be chief of the southern water tribe which makes me an important guy down there."

Zuko couln't help himself and he let out a small laugh

"Is so... you do forget I've seen the southern water tribe, and to say the least it doesn't have all that much going on."

"Shut up! It was a great place before the fire nation attacked.....never mind anyway that was the best apology your going to get......don't you have something to say to me?"

"Ahh..... yeah same."

"That's the best you got? What kinda apology is that?"

"The kind your gonna get. So take it and drop it."

_What a jerk, I at least meant my apology, why does Zuko have to be such a jerk?_ Sokka was contemplating this when Zuko cleared his throat obviously to get Sokka refocused

"Its getting late we should get some sleep."

"Umm. Ok I guess so, maybe the storm will clear up and we can get the hell out of this cave."

Sokka and Zuko laid down about a foot and half away from each other. _Damn it's so cold.... I wonder if I could ask him if he would mind if we …. ah never mind he'd probably just burn me or something.... think Sokka... think.... Beach... Sun.....Warmth!_

"What are you saying over there?"

_Oh shit! Was I talking out loud?_

"Nothing sorry just..umm counting lemurs."

_Counting lemurs? Whatever he's so weird. Is this what its like to have a friend? What am I saying how could I be friends with him in another day he'll be back with the Avatar and I'll be.... _He hadn't thought about that if his uncle was gone he was alone.

"Zuko umm.... do you think.... I mean would you mind......ummm.."

"Let me guess your cold again? Well get on with it then so I can go to sleep."

Sokka moved close to Zuko cuddling with him, warmth filling his whole body.

"Damn Zuko your so hot"

"What!"

"I mean temperature wise not look wise"

"Oh thanks...."

_Stupid.... Stupid....what did I say that for... _

"That didn't quite come out right. I meant temperature wise, but I didn't mean your not attractive."

"It's ok, you don't have to explain yourself I'm use to it."

He held a hand up to scar, Sokka could feel his body move and through the dim light could tell what he was doing. Sokka's hand went and met Zuko's holding it for a few seconds.

"That's not what I meant. I wasn't referring to ….."

"My scar? I know it's there, it haunts me everyday, the sign of the banished prince."

Sokka propped himself up on one arm. His other hand still holding Zukos both resting on his scar. Through the dim light Sokka couldn't make out the scar, although he could feel it under his fingertips.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not some circus freak"

"No its not like that....it's.... I don't know"

"What?"

"Laying there you look kinda peaceful. I'm just no used to seeing you like that I mean every time I've seen you before you were trying to hunt us down, but now you just look so calm."

"Umm, thanks. I guess it's because I kinda am relaxed and calm. I don't know why I should be furious."

Sokka could feel Zuko body tense up underneath his arm, but just as fast as it he had tensed up, he let out a slow breath and relaxed again.

"We should get some rest."

Zuko closed his eyes and at first he just laid there completely drained of thought. Suddenly he felt Sokka shift next to him, _probably getting more comfortable what am I a mattress now. _Sokka got as close as he could without physically being on top of him. His hand came to rest on Zukos abs. _Is he rubbing my stomach? No he wouldn't. Oh Shit! _Zuko felt himself stiffen up again and looked down in horror. He had been laying on his back and even in the almost pitch black room he could see his pants beginning to tent. _Just roll over he'll never know, just roll over...FUCK!.... I can't move he's almost holding me down.... oh shit!_ Zuko's eyes shifted over to Sokka's. _His eyes are closed...maybe he won... _Zukos thoughts were cut off by a small gasp that had escaped Sokkas mouth. _What can I say, I was thinking about you touching me and..... no no no! _Zuko suddenly felt something against his leg again. _Did he just get turned on by me? This is so messed up. I have to put an end to this madness. _Zuko propped himself up a little and turned his head to to face the boy thinking he would just explain the whole teenager thing and try to laugh it off. Before he could even get a syllable out, he felt Sokkas hot lips crash into his. Zuko broke the kiss almost immediately.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean..... I was kissing you, isn't this what two people do when they are both like this?"

He motioned down to their hard-ons.

"Not when its two guys.... this is so wrong."

"Zuko why not? It's not like I wanna marry you and crap. I just was thinking that if this storm doesn't let up soon we may die in here, and ….. well I'm still a ….."

"What your still a what, spit it out Sokka."

"I'm a virgin"

"ha what does that have to do with anything? So am I, whats that suppose to mean?"

"Well would you want to die a virgin?"

"Umm.... I never really thought about it.... I guess not."

"Well that was my thought, so that brings us back to the kiss."

"Wait you wanted to..... wow Sokka... sleeping like this is one thing, but sleeping together is a completely different thing."

"Why does it have to be, we're just two teenagers messing around right? It doesn't have to mean anything."

"I guess but it just feels so wrong.....and I wouldn't even know what to do."

"Do? You don't have to do anything, don't think just relax and see where things go."

Sokka finished saying go just as he felt Zukos lips on his own.Sokka's tongue found it's way into Zukos hot mouth. Sokka felt as if Zuko was worshiping his tongue, this was the best kiss he ever had in his life. _How is he so good at kissing. Well lets see if I can turn up the heat ont his fire bender. _Sokka reached down and began to stroke Zuko through the clothe of his pants. It wasn't long before they were both reachign down into each others pants stroking in almost perfect harmony. Zuko thought back to his trips to the bathhouse in the fire nation royal city. He ofter would stay away but sometimes he liked to socialize, he was 13 at the time and Azula wasn't that social. He once walked by this room with older wealthy men sitting in it. There were boys they called "house boys" who at their command would kneel if front of them and suck them off. Although he thought this disgusting for some reason he wanted to bring pleasure to Sokka. He slowly broke their intense and very long kiss and began to kiss down Sokkas neck, all the while removing Sokkas stiff member from its confines. Sokka nearly screamed as he felt the fire benders mouth surround him. Sokka laid back as Zuko went to work on him. Up and down running his tongue over every spot hi could find. _I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer._

"Zuko...umm.... I....I think you should probably stoooooo"

Zuko felt Sokka explode in his mout_h. H_e wasn't sure what to do. He panicked and swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the boy. Finally coming to rest his head on Sokka's lap. As much as Sokka wanted to stay like that and drift off into blissful sleep he knew he had to return the favor. Lifting Zuko's head up he positioned the boy on his back. He slowly moved down to boys pants and pulled the front down just enough to let what he desired spring forth. Sokka lowered himself down, staring at it.

"Sokka you don't have to do that it's really all rig."

Zuko was cut off when he felt Sokkas mouth engulf him. Sokkas gagged but only for a minute. He went to work on the fire bender and funny enough he seemed to empress himslef at how well he could make Zuko quiver and shake beneath him. Sokka felt Zuko's whole body tense.

"I can't hold on muc....."

Sokka and Zuko just laid there for a few minutes staring at each other. Finally kissing ever so slightly before falling asleep holding one another.

What do you think? As always please review.

The Next Chapter will be the last in this fic. I could only have them stay lost for so many days before it

completely mess up the time line of the series.

I have some thoughts on continuing but it will depend on the reviews I get.

Hope you've enjoyed! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Guys So Sorry it's taken so long to finish this story. So don't hate me but this chapter is the end. I might pick this up around the Western Air Temple Era don't know yet. Well finally here it goes...

Zuko awoke first the next morning finding Sokka still clutching him ever so slightly. The boy's face was so peaceful looking. He laid there for the next few minutes just staring at him, tracing the outline of his jaw with his fingertip. Finally he got off the floor and looked over his clothing. After last night's '_experience' _his clothes were quite disheveled and twisted. Adjusting his shirt and pants he walked over to light a fire. The room was filled with the warm glow of fire in an instant. Looking over what supplies they had left it didn't take Zuko long to notice their food source was near extinct. He began to think about what they would do when he heard Sokka stirring a few feet away.

"Hey who said you could get up? You were acting as my blanket you know?"

Sokka began to laugh, but his laugh turned into a horrible sounding cough.

"Are you okay? That didn't sound to good."

"I'm fine I am from the sou-"

More coughing cut him off.

"Well I made a fire, you should try to keep warm I'll get you something to eat and drink."

"Oh breakfast, so what's on the menu?"

"Nothing really were near out of food, except some small pieces of jerky."

"Hmm.. not exactly what I was hoping for."

Sokka tried to laugh again but this time all that came out was coughing.

"I'll go check and see how the storm is, I may need to go out and find something to eat."

"Should I come with?"

"No you get warmed up by the fire, that cough sounds pretty bad."

Zuko walked toward the mouth of the cave. A he rounded the last bend light filled the area for the first time since the start of the storm. He made his way to the caves opening to find that the storm had stopped. Outside lay a snowy white paradise with clear blue skies. They could finally get out of this cave. Then it hit, as soon as they left this cave they would have to go back to what life was like before this had happen. Sokka would return to the Avatar, and he, he would, well if his uncle was dead he would be alone. Secretly Zuko wished the storm hadn't stopped and wished for just one more night with the boy. As he approached where they had setup 'camp' he saw Sokka was practically sitting on top of the fire and still shivering. His face looked very pale as if the life was being sucked right out of him. He began to walk over towards the boy. Sokka didn't even acknowledge him. Zuko stood over him and put a hand to Sokkas forehead. He had a very obvious fever.

"Sokka your burning up."

"Well that's kinda ironic since I'm so cold,"

Zuko sat down behind the boy and pulled him into his chest.

"Here let me warm you up, your body is freezing. I think we need to get you some help, like a physician. The storm has passed I think I should take you back to the northe-"

"No! Zuko I'm fine I-"

Horrible rasping coughs cut him off

"Sokka your not fine listen to you. I need to get you help."

"Really I'm fine."

"No. No your not Sokka."

"If we go back, your going to stay with me right?"

"Sokka you know I can't I'd be arrested."

"But I'll tell them your good, you could join us and help the Avatar."

"Wow. Who said anything about me helping the Avatar? Look Sokka I think you need to get something straight, I never said I was going to give up hunting the Avatar, or to betray my nation."

"We may be friends or whatever, but that doesn't change who were truly are. Outside this cave I am the prince of the fire nation, and you, you are my ene-"

He was cut off by a loud noise coming from outside.

"What was that?"

"I don't know you stay here I'll go check it out."

"That's not safe for you I'm comi-"

"No your sick you need to take it easy, if I need help I'll call you."

Before he headed outside he laid Sokka boomerang down next to him.

"Just in case."

Sokka grabbed Zuko's arm pulling him down to his level and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Zuko stood back up and looked down at Sokka.

"Just in case."

Zuko smiled slightly before turning to head towards the front of the cave. The sunlight near blinded him at first but his eyes quickly adjusted. He scouted the area around the cave but no one was there. Suddenly the same noise from before sounded and followed it toward the sky.

"The Avatar's bison."

No doubt once the bison had returned without Sokka, the Avatar and the waterbender went in search of the boy. This was his chance, when the avatar landed to check the cave he could catch him off guard and finally capture him. He began to lay out his plan of attack, suddenly Sokka can to his mind. If he trapped the Avatar and took off with him, the waterbender and Sokka would come after him, even if it meant Sokka not getting the help he needed. Sokka was just that stubborn. As much as he wanted to catch the Avatar Sokkas well being took precedent over it. But how could he get Sokka to go with them and willingly leave him behind. He couldn't. If this was to work and Sokka get the help he needed, Zuko would have to setup the perfect show. He waited until the Avatar was close then walked into the mouth of the cave.

"Sokka come quick I need your help."

Like clockwork Sokka emerged from the cave ready to fight. Sokka was met only with Zuko standing there facing him.

"Zuko what-"

"WHERE IS THE AVATAR?"

"Zuko what are you talking about, and why are you yelling?"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL KILL YOU."

"Zuko I don't under-"

Fire was coming toward him, although it seemed to not be aimed particularly well as it missed him by around six feet.

"What are yo-"

Zuko shot more flames toward the ground by his feet and this time Sokka jumped out of the way. Zuko was suddenly sent flying several yards away, finally landing in a loud crash into the ground. Looking over he saw that Sokka who was still lying on the ground, was now joined by the Avatar, his bison and the young waterbender. Now it was time for the finally act.

"You're mine Avatar!"

Zuko began running towards the group flames shooting out of his fists. He knew what would happen next. Like being hit with a granite wall a mixture of snow, ice and, water sent him flying even farther than before, ending with an even harder crash this time into the side of a hill. He shook himself off before taking one last look towards the group. Sokka was safely beside the Avatar and waterbender once again. They bison lifted off and flew away, no doubt headed towards the Northern Water tribe to find a healer from Sokka. Sokka might be safe now, but Zuko was now alone.

Okay so that's the end of the story. Well the end of this part of Sokka and Zuko's story. There will be a short epilogue after this fitting it back in with the TV series storyline and explaining why this was known to no one but Sokka and Zuko. I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please review.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sokka's POV

As I came too my eyes squinted to adjust to the sunlight coming towards them. My vision sharpened and I took notice of my surroundings. I wasn't immediately sure where I was, but I was in a bed, under a blanket, and there was sun shining at me through a doorway to my left. It took me a minute to get out of bed, my body seemed very tired.

"Sokka!"

I turned to see my sister running in, and an instant later she had me almost tackled to the floor in a hug.

"Um Katara are you trying to kill me?"

She finally released me from her iron grip and blushed ever so slightly.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy your awake you had me pretty worried for a while."

"How long was I out."

"You've been in and out of consciousness for the past week or so."

"A week! It seems like just a minute ago I was in that cav-."

Just then it hit me.

"Wheres Zuko?"

"Oh don't worry about him, I doubt we'll be seeing much of him."

"Whats that mean?"

"Well he was trying to attack you thinking you knew where Aang was and when we showed up, well he wasn't a match for Aang and I together. Plus we just didn't have time to mess around with him, you looked really sick and we had to get you to the healers right away. Actually you know whats funny."

"What could possibly be funny about me almost dying.?"

"Well if Zuko wouldn't have shot that fire attack at you, we wouldn't have spotted you. I guess in a way Zuko saved your life."

She chuckled a little.

"Who'd ever thought. Well you rest up I'll get you some food and tell Aang your awake he'll be so excited. When you get better where headed to the earth kingdom so Aang could learn earthbending. I'll be right back, now stay here and rest."

She was out the door in a flash. I sat back down on the bed thinking of what Katara had just told me. Why would Zuko attack me? I still didn't understand, one second he was kissing me telling me to rest and stay put, next he was shooting fire at me. It just didn't make any- Like a puzzle all the pieces fell into place. Zuko must have known that Aang and my sister would never believe he actually cared enough to be worried I was sick. They probably would brush it off as another of his traps. He staged the attack so they would rush in to save me, all the while believing Zuko had just stumbled across me and was grilling me for information on the Avatar. He had put himself in harms way just to make sure that I got to safety. Aang and Katara needn't know what really happen out there, it would bring about to many questions that I wasn't sure I had the answers for. Sitting there on the bed, I stood up and walked over to the door. A vast ocean conquering my view.

"Someday Zuko, I will be with you again."

Zuko's POV

Watching Sokka fly away with the Avatar was almost to much to bare. Flying away on that bison was my two chances at a happy life. In my heart I knew I had done the right thing. First off if Sokka had stayed in that cave much longer he would have died. Secondly if he somehow had made it out of the cave alive he surely would be killed either by any nation for having any association with me. I had made the right decision even if it meant losing a piece of my heart in the process. I had been walking east for about three hours when I saw the faintest tint of smoke in the horizon. As I approached the where the smoke had came from it appeared to be rising from the middle of an ice mound. I was a bit surprised to see that someone had fashioned a shelter out of the ice. Before I could think who it could be, my optimistic side, as little as it was took over.

"Uncle? Uncle? Is that you? Are you in here?"

I stared into the shelter but it appeared no one was around.

"Nephew I am so glad your alive."

I turned to see my uncle walking towards me carrying what looked to fish. He put the fish down in the snow and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"I'm happy to see you alive too uncle."

Upon releasing me he picked up the fish and headed towards his shelter.

"C'mon nephew we will have some fish, then we will make our way to the Earth kingdom. They have great tea there. Over our meal you can tell me all about how you survived."

"Wasn't anything special uncle. Now lets get cooking so we can eat and get out of this frozen wasteland."

Uncle headed inside as I stared out. Snow as far as the eye could see. Somewhere out there was my Sokka. Safe and sound warm in his bed. It brought a slight smile to my face. 

"Everything's going to be okay."

So what do you think? How was the story? Please leave me some feedback in the form of a message or review I can't get any better unless I learn my mistakes. Thanks for reading I hope you think it was worth your time. :) Check back I do hope to pick this up around the western air temple era.


End file.
